Unnamed Alpha and Beta Quadrant star systems
The following are unnamed Alpha and Beta Quadrant star systems. Akaali system Located 78 light years from Earth. this inhabited system was in the general vicinity of a cluster of three neutron stars and a J'ral class supernova remnant. The Akaali homeworld was located in this system. In 2151, defeated a Malurian starship in this system. ( ) ) system was located in the Beta Quadrant. The primary was a G-class star.}} Amargosa system This system accompanied the star Amargosa and included the Amargosa observatory, a space-based Federation facility. In 2371 the facility was attacked by Romulans, sparking concern of a new Romulan threat in the sector. At the time the Enterprise detected no ships in the system, though a cloaked Klingon ship was present. Shortly thereafter, a trilithium weapon launched into Amargosa by the rogue scientist Tolian Soran triggered the star to collapse, producing a level twelve shock wave expected to destroy everything in the system. ( ) Argolis Cluster system This system within the Argolis Cluster was charted by the in 2368. During the mission, the Enterprise picked up a transmission from a crashed Borg scout ship on a small moon orbiting the fourth planet. The Federation starship rescued the Borg drone Hugh from the wreckage. ( ) Arret system The system was located hundreds of light years past the limits of Federation exploration in 2268. That same year, the was directed to the planet Arret in this system by the thought energy of Sargon. ( ) Arret (negative) system This reverse negative antimatter universe star system was in the same galactic position as the Sol system in the forward positive matter universe. The inhabited planet Arret was located in this system. In the mid-23rd century, Karl Four pointed out the location of his home system on a galactic map to Robert April, James T. Kirk, and Spock. ( ) Azati Prime system This unnamed star system containing the planet Azati Prime was a Delphic Expanse system. Its primary was a red giant located at coordinates 1127.4 by 4052 by 3901.1. The system also contained at least two more planets and at least two moons, as well as at least one planetoid. As of 2154 considerable activity existed around two of the inner planets, numerous ships, all Xindi. One of these inner planets was Azati Prime. Further out the system also contained a planetoid, with a moon that contained a monitoring station. The station was one of several lunar outposts in the system, and was destroyed in early 2154. A large array of thousands of artificial satellites that created a detection grid and security net was deployed in the system, protecting Azati Prime. It was extremely sensitive and had no weaknesses. If one of the satellites was destroyed or disabled, the other satellites filled up the gap. ( ) Ba'ku system This Alpha Quadrant system was located in the Briar Patch, a region of space in Sector 441. The system had one planet with life - Ba'ku planet - which was colonized by the Ba'ku. According to Ru'afo, the injector assembly, if fired at the planet Ba'ku, would leave all life in the system dead or dying in six hours. This system was located in Federation space. ( ) Ba'ku home system This system was the home system of a group of settlers who founded a colony on the Ba'ku planet in 2066. This system's civilization had technology which could destroy all life and the settlers feared their species was on the verge of self-annihilation. ( ) Binary system This binary star system was explored by in September 2152. Captain Jonathan Archer and Commander Tucker prepared to visit the surface of an uninhabited planet but were forced to leave when a neutronic wavefront approached. ( ) Binary system at edge of Federation space Just before the Federation-Klingon War of 2256, this system was at the most remote borders of Federation space, though still part of its territory. According to the Klingon Empire however, it was too close to Klingon territory. Around its two suns, an accretion disk containing ice, dust and gasses collided to form planets future generations would call home. It was described as "beautiful". It was located six light years away from Gamma Hydra and three from Eagle-12, which were both Federation positions. However, the disk also contained high levels of radiation, brisk temperatures of -260 degrees celsius, and the binaries were kicking off serious QE's up and down the spectrum. It hosted an Starfleet interstellar relay, which in 2256 was found destroyed. The was ordered to investigate, and found a the Beacon of Kahless at the heart of a Klingon trap. The resulting battle set off the Federation-Klingon War of 2256. ( ) Ekos and Zeon system This unnamed star system was home to two M-class planets inhabited by humanoids. Ekos, home of the Ekosians, occupies an orbit inward from its' sister planet, , home to the Zeons. ( ) , the system was named M34 Alpha; however, according to , the system was named M43 Alpha.}} Eminiar system star cluster containing the star system]] This star system was located within the star cluster NGC 321. The system's primary was named Eminiar. A planet in this system, Eminiar VII, was inhabited by a native species. This species had colonized the third planet in this system, Vendikar, sometime prior to the late 18th century. ( ) Exo III system Exo III was located in a system of which the sun had been fading for half a million years as of the 23rd century. Gosis' species star system Gosis' species system was a system with only one class M planet. When visited his planet in 2152, Temec reasoned that the Humans must have come from an alien system, since "none of the other planets are capable of supporting life." ( ) Iotian system Described by Captain James T. Kirk as being on "...the outer reaches of the galaxy", this unnamed star system had at least two planets. The second planet, Sigma Iotia II, was the homeworld of the Iotians. ( ) External links * Uncharted binary system This uncharted binary star system was located inside a Tyken's Rift. In 2367, a mysterious alien became trapped in the rift and with the help of the Enterprise-D managed to escaped. ( ) J'naii system This unnamed system system harbored the planet , homeworld of the J'naii. It also harbored a null space pocket, a fact which was only discovered in 2368. ( ) Kavis Alpha sector binary system This unnamed binary system consisted of a neutron star, a red giant, and Kavis Alpha IV. The neutron star went through a cycle of sucking matter from the nearby red giant, then explosively expelling the matter into space, every 196 years. In 2366, Doctor Paul Stubbs recorded this historic event, from the , using a customized probe known as "The Egg." ( ) New Berlin Colony system This unnamed system was administered by the Federation New Berlin Colony. In 2369, the colony sent out a distress call fearing a Borg incursion, while all that had happened was that a Ferengi trader had entered their system. ( ) Paxan system This unnamed system was located in a pocket of the Ngame Nebula. It contained a T-Tauri type star and a single Class M planet which was the Paxan homeworld. The Enterprise-D went through this system to investigate it and, running into the Paxans, agreed to erase knowledge of the area from their computer and themselves. Believing they passed through an unstable wormhole, they decided to continue on and sent Starfleet a hazard advisory about the wormhole. ( ) Romulan-held system This system, uncharted according to Starfleet, had several planets including one that was Minshara class. The system turned out to be claimed and defended by the Romulan Star Empire, which did not tolerate others entering it. ( ) Suliban hiding system This binary star system was located 2.5 light-years from Paraagan II. It contained at least 2 planets, and at least 2 moons. In 2152, a Suliban stealth cruiser hid on the inner moon of the second planet orbiting the smaller star in the system. Enterprise (NX-01) disabled the Suliban cruiser in this system and stole its data disks to prove it wasn't responsible for the destruction of the Paraagan mining colony. ( ) System with Kuiper belt In 2375, Odo and a defective Weyoun clone managed to evade capture by Jem'Hadar by hiding in this system containing a Kuiper belt. ( ) Terra Nova system A display graphic demonstrated Terra Nova to be part of a solar system containing several other planets. ( ) Tholian system This system was home to the xenophobic Tholians. When encountered a Tholian vessel in 2152, T'Pol remarked that it was unusual for Tholians to travel that far from their system. ( ) Uncharted solar system This uncharted solar system, located at 2466 PM, contained a planet where the Metrons forced Kirk to fight a Gorn captain. ( ) War games simulation system In a holographicly simulated tactical scenario played out on in 2371, a red giant system 3.7 light years away, with eight planets, none of them M class, played a minor role. ( ) Category:Star systems